1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music box, and more particularly, to a music box with small size and the music can be changed.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional music boxes comprise two types, one of which is called cylinder music boxes, and the other one is called disc music boxes. Generally, the music boxes include a coil, a comb member and a cylinder. The comb member includes multiple keys, and the cylinder includes multiple protrusions which move and lift the free ends of the keys, so that when the protrusions pass over the keys, the keys vibrate to generate a specific sound depending on the length of the keys.
Nevertheless, the music boxes can only play a single piece of song. In order to play different ranges, scales and tones, the size of the music boxes and the electro-magnetic device in the music boxes have to be big enough. The big music boxes are not convenient for carry. If the users want to change the music that the music box plays, both of the comb member and the cylinder have to be replaced. This is difficult for general users to replace new comb member and cylinder.
The present invention intends to provide a music box that is compact in size and the music that the music box plays can he easily changed.